


A Different Man

by littleladyyoda



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Angst, Boss/Employee Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Romance, alternative universe, problematic power dynamic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28035669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleladyyoda/pseuds/littleladyyoda
Summary: "After all, what could she say? That in a different life Carlton Drake was a better man? That sounds pathetic, even to her. And Dora feels like the queen of pathetic these days."Carlton Drake/Dora Skirth
Relationships: Carlton Drake/Other(s)
Kudos: 2





	A Different Man

It’s easier to say that she’s a nobody in a lab coat. Certainly easier than the truth. The truth is too hard, too painful, and certainly too personal to explain to Eddie Brock. After all, what could she say? That in a different life Carlton Drake was a better man? That sounds pathetic, even to her. And Dora feels like the queen of pathetic these days.

It’s selfish, really. She keeps the memories close, as close as the scarf she clutches to her neck as the words tumble out of her mouth in the grocery store aisle. Warm brown eyes catching hers as she glances across the lab. Strong hands on her waist. The time he ran back to kiss her in the middle of a staff meeting, appearances be damned. His voice in her ear, honey with a hint of rasp. 

She shakes her head, which Eddie takes as a sign of nervousness, but is nothing more than a physical effort to shake off the memories. Because, in the end, Dora knows that did this. There’s nothing more dangerous than a man with nothing left to lose. Some men drink and some men sleep around and some men buy an ill-advised convertible. And this is what Carlton has created out of the detritus of the life she left him with. So it’s easier to pretend she’s talking about someone else. And it isn’t far from the truth. Because in a different life, Carlton Drake was a different man.


End file.
